1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pontoon boats and, more particularly, to a pontoon frame for a pontoon boat, pontoon dock, pontoon duck blind and pontoon working platform and adjustable motor mount for a pontoon boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pontoon boat consists of pontoons harnessed together by a mainframe. A deck is mounted to the mainframe, and a railing, canopy, motor mount and other accessories are mounted to the deck. A significant disadvantage with this type of construction is that the elements making up the framework are sized according to the size of the pontoon boat ordered. As such, manufacturers must produce various sized framework elements.
Typically, a pontoon boat is shipped unassembled to a purchaser via carrier. If the pontoon boat is shipped with the mainframe assembled, the shipping cost is relatively high. Moreover, finding a carrier capable of shipping such a large item is difficult. Alternatively, if the pontoon boat is shipped with the mainframe unassembled as a kit, the purchaser must be mechanically inclined to assemble the pontoon boat. Moreover, the time and effort of assembling the pontoon boat is excessive.
A motor mount for a pontoon boat is mounted to an undercarriage or to the deck but not on the deck. The motor mount extends out from the deck. Typically, a motor mount is designed to accommodate a short or long shaft motor, but not both types of shafts. There is a need to have a motor mount that will accommodate various shaft lengths such that the motor mount is universal.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.